Der Drache
by Nimbus2000
Summary: Slash: Draco will Harry nachts treffen. Warum? Aber er geht hin. Und wer hat welche Absichten? Kapitel1


Hallo! Ich habe es geschafft, etwas zu schreiben. Es wird diesmal auch länger sein. Dies ist der erste Teil. Vielleicht hab ich ja diesmal Glück und es erbarmt sich jemand, meinen verzweifelten Versuch, etwas Lesbares zu schreiben, anzuschauen... Das würde mich freuen. So dann Bühne frei.

oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

* * *

oOoOoOo oOoOoOo

**Der Drache**

_Ach, weiß man in eurem Volk überhaupt, wie man lieben kann?_

_Furcht, Müdigkeit und Zweifel verbrennen, verschwinden auf ewig._

_So sehr kann man lieben._

_Selbst die Bäume im Wald können zärtliche Worte mit uns wechseln und die Vögel und die wilden Tiere, weil Liebende alles verstehen und sich eins fühlen mit der Welt._

(Jewgeni Schwarz "Der Drache")

oOo

Nervös sah Harry sich um. Er hasste es hier unten. Nicht nur, weil er Zaubertränke mit dem Ekel Snape in diesen muffigen Kerkern hatte, es war vielmehr diese dunkle, unheimliche Ausstrahlung dieser kalten, kahlen Räume.

Eigentlich war es albern. Schließlich hatte er keine Angst mehr vor der Dunkelheit, aber trotzdem hatte er jedes Mal ein mulmiges Gefühl, wenn er hier herunter kam. Außerdem war es hier auch im allerheißesten Sommer beinahe noch eiskalt.

Fröstelnd zog Harry seinen Umhang fester um sich. Innerlich verfluchte er sich dafür, dass man es geschafft hatte, ihn zu dieser nachtschlafenden Stunde hier herunter zu bekommen. Es war ja auch zu leicht, ihn zu etwas zu überreden. Seine Neugierde trieb ihn beinahe überall hin.

Ungeduldig schaute Harry auf die Uhr. Wenn in den nächsten fünf Minuten niemand hier auftauchte, würde er sich auf den schnellsten Weg zurück zu seinem Bett begeben.

Es war eigentlich auch dumm, dass er überhaupt daraus aufgestanden war. Seine eigene Eule hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Hedwig hatte ihn so lange in den Finger gezwickt, bis er aufgewacht war. Dann hatte sie ihm den Zettel aufs Gesicht geschmissen und war wieder aus dem Fenster, das im Sommer immer offen stand, zurück in die Eulerei geflogen.

Harry hatte erst gar nicht verstanden, was los war. Wer konnte es um diese Zeit so eilig haben, ihm einen Brief zu schreiben? Auf jeden Fall musste es jemand aus dem Schloss gewesen sein, denn er hatte Hedwig aus der Eulerei von Hogwarts holen können.

Verwundert und immer noch verschlafen hatte Harry seine Brille aufgezogen und den Zettel entfaltet. Es schien vielmehr eine Notiz als ein ganzer Brief zu sein.

Harry hatte die Worte allerdings dreimal durchlesen müssen, damit er ihre Bedeutung richtig begriff. Dann hatte er das Schreiben verärgert zerknüllt, beiseite geschmissen und sich wieder hingelegt. Doch war es ihm unmöglich gewesen wieder einzuschlafen. Zu viele Gedanken und Gefühle waren mit einem Mal alle zugleich auf ihn eingestürzt und immer wieder hatte er die Worte des Briefes vor Augen:

_Um Mitternacht vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum im Kerker. Du weißt warum. Sei pünktlich._

_Draco_ _Malfoy_

Nein, auf so eine Aufforderung wollte Harry gar nicht reagieren. Schließlich war er nicht Malfoys Marionette, mit der er machen konnte, was er wollte. Wiederum gab ihm der Teil _"...Du weißt warum..." _schwer zu denken. Wusste er es wirklich? Aber konnte das möglich sein?

Schlussendlich hatte Harry es nicht mehr ausgehalten, war aufgestanden, hatte sich leise angezogen, um die anderen Schlafenden im Zimmer nicht zu wecken, und hatte sich den Tarnumhang übergestreift. Er hatte sowieso kein Auge mehr zu bekommen, und außerdem, was hatte er zu verlieren?!

oOo

Mittlerweile waren es zehn Minuten nach Mitternacht und Harry kam sich ziemlich dämlich vor. Wahrscheinlich fand es Malfoy besonders witzig, ihn nachts aus seinem wohlverdienten Schlaf zu reißen und ihn dann warten zu lassen. Wenn es hier unten ja wenigstens nicht so kalt gewesen wäre. Harry hatte sich natürlich nur ein T-Shirt angezogen! Er würde sich noch den Tod holen, würde er noch länger hier unten stehen.

Gerade, als er sich zum Gehen durchgerungen hatte, schwang das Gemälde, welches den Eingang zum Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum verdeckte, beiseite.

Aus dem Loch in der Wand, das nun frei geworden war, kam tatsächlich Draco. Er schien sich diese Nacht gar nicht erst hingelegt zu haben, denn seine Haare lagen wie immer perfekt und seine Kleidung schien er auch nicht so wahllos ausgesucht zu haben wie Harry.

Draco stand nun vollends in dem langen Gang und schon schwang das Gemälde wieder zurück und das Loch war nicht mehr zu sehen.

Der blonde Junge sah sich nach allen Seiten um, als ob er etwas suchte.

"Potter, komm endlich hervor.", zischte er ins Leere.

Harry hatte während Dracos Auftauchen nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass er selbst unter dem Tarnumhang steckte. Schnell zog er ihn über seinen Kopf.

"Ich bin hier.", flüsterte er Draco zu, der mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand. Leicht zuckte dieser zusammen.

"Tu das nie wieder.", fauchte Draco ihn an und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen weiter den Gang hinunter.

Harry war viel zu überrascht von Dracos heftiger Reaktion gewesen, als dass er auch nur auf die Idee kam, ihm zu folgen. Eigentlich hätte er wissen müssen, wie Draco sich benahm.

"Bist du da angewachsen?" Draco war stehen geblieben und hatte sich wieder zu Harry umgedreht. "Komm endlich! Ich hab nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit."

Abermals stieg Ärger in Harry auf. Malfoy war es doch selbst gewesen, der ihn hier runter zitiert hatte, nicht umgekehrt. Also sollte er sich doch gefälligst nicht so aufspielen. Trotzdem setzte Harry sich ohne ein Widerwort in Bewegung und folgte Draco.

Der Slytherin blieb schließlich vor einer Tür stehen, schaute noch einmal nach rechts und links, bevor er sie öffnete.

Harry betrat nach ihm den Raum. Offensichtlich schienen sie in einer Art Bücherei zu sein, denn an allen Wänden standen Regale voll mit Büchern. Das Zimmer wirkte klein und rund und man schien von nichts als dem Wissen der Bücher umgeben zu sein.

Draco schloss die Tür hinter ihm mit einem leisen Klicken.

"Was...?" Harrys Frage, was sie hier wollten, wurde erstickt, indem Draco seine Lippen auf Harrys presste.

Geschockt riss der Schwarzhaarige die Augen auf. Mit aller Kraft stieß er Draco von sich weg, so dass dieser taumelte und wieder weiter von ihm wegstand.

"Was wird das, Malfoy?", fragte Harry wütend.

"Na, was schon? Ich werde dich verführen.", antwortete Draco wie selbstverständlich.

"B-bitte?" Harry sah den Slytherin überrascht und fassungslos zugleich an.

"Jetzt tu bloß nicht so geschockt. Ich weiß, dass du es willst."

Dracos Worte veranlassten Harry dazu, ihn mit offenem Mund anzustarren.

Der blonde Junge verdrehte die Augen. "Sieh mich nicht an wie ein Fisch. Ich bin nicht blöd, Potter."

"Ähm - w- wie meinst du das?" Harry hatte Mühe zu sprechen.

Draco fuhr sich mit der Hand durchs Haar und seufzte. "Ich dachte wirklich nicht, dass du dich dermaßen anstellst. Glaubst du im Ernst, ich hätte nicht bemerkt, wie du mich im Unterricht und in der Großen Halle beobachtest?"

Der Gryffindor verlor jegliche Farbe im Gesicht. "Völliger Schwachsinn.", entgegnete er heftig. "Du träumst wohl?!"

Mit düsterem Blick stand Draco ihm gegenüber. Harry schauderte leicht. Wie konnte man nur so schauen?, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

"Wenn du dich weiterhin so zierst, könnte es durchaus sein, dass ich die Geduld verliere!", sagte Draco und verringerte mit einem Schritt wieder den Abstand zwischen ihnen.

"Gut, dann geh ich eben wieder.", meinte Harry und wollte an dem Slytherin vorbei zur Tür gehen.

Doch der Blonde streckte einen Arm zur Seite aus und hielt ihn am Bauch fest. "Oh nein. Das wirst du nicht bevor wir das hier nicht beendet haben.", bestimmte Draco.

"Na, dann erkläre ich unser Gespräch hiermit für beendet." Der Gryffindor wollte nichts weiter, als bloß zu verschwinden. Dieser Raum war eindeutig zu klein und eng. Selbst wenn man sich nur unterhielt, gab es nicht viel Luft zum anderen. Und diese unmittelbare Nähe Dracos machte ihn unsicher. Er hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr ganz klar denken zu können, und das war definitiv nicht gut!

Draco lachte kurz auf, doch auch schon im nächsten Augenblick war sein Ausdruck wieder ernster.

Mit dem Arm, den er immer noch um Harrys Bauch geschlungen hatte, zog er ihn näher zu sich heran. "Meine Absicht war es aber nicht, mit dir zu reden.", hauchte er in Harrys Ohr.

Der Schwarzhaarige spürte, wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam, als Dracos Atem die Haut an seinem Ohr streichelte. Für einen Moment konzentrierten sich all seine Sinne nur auf die eine Stelle, an der Draco ihn mit seinem warmen Flüstern berührt hatte. Er war wie benebelt.

Doch als Draco ihm tief in die Augen sah und in den seinen etwas zu suchen schien, klopfte wieder die Vernunft an.

Abermals stieß Harry Draco von sich. "Du spinnst doch total."

Draco sah ihn wieder entnervt an. "Verdammt, Potter! Soll ich dich vielleicht erst mit einem Fluch belegen, damit ich dich vögeln kann?"

Harry war geschockt über diese Ehrlichkeit. "W-warum willst du...äh... das tun?"

"Waren wir nicht schon mal so weit. Sag mal bist du noch unberührt oder warum zierst du dich so?"

Die Hitze stieg Harry ins Gesicht. Gut, dass es relativ dunkel in dem Raum war und nur eine kleine Öllampe auf einem der Regale brannte. Sonst hätte Draco womöglich noch gesehen, dass er rot wurde.

"Natürlich nicht.", log er schnell.

"Dann versteh ich nicht, wo dein Problem liegt."

"Na, entschuldige mal!" Harry hatte sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst. "Du kommst hier einfach an und willst mit mir ins Bett! Du bist immer noch ein Malfoy und mein Feind!"

Wieder lachte Draco. "Wem sagst du das? Aber wer hat denn angefangen? Ich doch sicher nicht!"

"Bitte? Bist du jetzt komplett verrückt geworden?"

"Also, _du_ gierst doch _mich_ schon seit Monaten an und ziehst mich beim Essen beinahe mit deinen Blicken aus. Glaubst du ernsthaft, ich bemerke das nicht?"

Harrys Rotton im Gesicht vertiefte sich. Er trat noch einen Schritt zurück. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein! "Du hast offensichtlich zu viel Fantasie.", entgegnete er hektisch.

Draco fuhr sich noch einmal mit der Hand durchs Haar und schloss die Augen.

Wenn er ja nur nicht so gut aussehen... Absurd, ermahnte sich Harry. Er musste sich einfach gegen diese Gedanken wehren und jetzt ganz besonders.

Draco öffnete wieder die Augen und atmete tief ein. "Gut, Potter. Jetzt mal für ganz Dumme, da du es anders offensichtlich nicht verstehst."

Harry wollte schnell etwas erwidern, aber Draco unterbrach ihn, noch bevor er überhaupt etwas sagen konnte. "Sei still! Und wehe du unterbrichst mich noch einmal! Denk daran, du befindest dich hier in den Räumen der Slytherins..." Ein gemeines Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. "Also, du bist es, der scharf auf mich ist. Das war nicht zu übersehen." Er musste noch einmal die Hand heben, da Harry schon wieder etwas sagen wollte. "Aber ich ertrage das nicht länger. Kurzum, es geht mir auf die Nerven, mich unter deinen Blicken wie nackt zu fühlen. Und damit das ein Ende hat, werde ich mit dir, hier", er deutete auf den Boden, "und jetzt schlafen. Vielleicht gibst du ja dann endlich Ruhe."

Nun konnte Harry sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Was bildete sich dieser gutaussehende Lackaffe eigentlich ein? "Also erstens, musst du eine Schraube locker haben." Harry drehte seinen Zeigefinger neben seiner Stirn. "Zweitens bin ich keineswegs _scharf_ auf dich und drittens ist diese Idee totaler Schwachsinn. Wer will schon jemanden verführen, damit dieser ihn nicht mehr anstarrt, wenn man es in Wirklichkeit nicht selbst auch will? Aber was erwartet man von einem kranken Hirn auch anderes?!"

Draco zog fest an seinem rechten Ohrläppchen. Das tat er immer, wenn er kurz davor war, die Geduld zu verlieren.

"Potter!", knurrte er. "Hör endlich auf, dich zu sträuben."

Harry gewann wieder mehr an Selbstbewusstsein. Man konnte beinahe sagen, er hatte Spaß daran, Draco zur Weißglut zu treiben. Niemand sonst, konnte sich so wunderbar aufregen.

"Langsam kommt es mir so vor, als ob _du_ etwas von mir willst.", entgegnete er.

"Jetzt wirst du albern."

"Na ja, schließlich hast du mich hierher geholt."

"Ja, und _du_ bist gekommen."

Harry macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Mag sein. Aber, wenn du mich wirklich verführen willst, musst du dir schon was Besseres einfallen lassen."

Harry tätschelte Draco noch einmal die Wange und ging dann in Richtung Tür. Diesmal hielt der Slytherin ihn nicht auf.

Als er den Türgriff berührte, rief ihn Draco noch einmal zurück. "Warte, Potter."

"Das solltest du dir auch abgewöhnen. Ständig seinen Nachnamen zu hören, ist nicht besonders antörnend." Harry drehte sich noch mal um.

"Du gibst also zu, dass du mich, sagen wir mal, anziehend findest?", fragte Draco ohne auf Harrys Kommentar einzugehen.

"Find's heraus." Harry grinste ein letztes Mal und verließ dann den Raum.

oOo

Vor der Tür musste er erst einmal stehen bleiben. Er lehnte sich kurz gegen das Holz der Tür. Draco hatte recht. Harry fand ihn anziehend. Sehr sogar. Oder wenn man es genau nahm, hätte er ihm am liebsten die Kleider vom Leib gerissen. Aber Harry versuchte seit längerer Zeit schon, gegen diese Gefühle anzukämpfen. Und da war es nicht besonders hilfreich, wenn Draco ihn nachts in einen engen, ruhigen Raum verschleppte.

Woher er plötzlich diese Sicherheit und den klaren Kopf bekommen hatte, wusste er selbst nicht. Wahrscheinlich war es die Tatsache, dass Draco ihn so ohne richtigen Grund hatte verführen wollen. Außerdem hatte er nicht gewusst was dahinter steckte. So sehr Harry sich auch nach dem Anderen verzehrte, so wollte er doch nicht ins Ungewisse rennen.

In dem Zimmer hinter der Tür konnte er es scharen hören. Draco setze sich in Bewegung. Schnell streifte Harry wieder den Tarnumhang über und lief den Gang entlang, zu den Treppen, bis hoch in den Gryffindor-Turm. Erst vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame kam er zum Stehen. "Cruisemissile.", keuchte er und im nächsten Moment konnte er durch das freigewordene Loch in den Gemeinschaftsraum schlüpfen. Es war niemand mehr hier. Schon als er sich davon geschlichen hatte, waren alle in ihren Schlafsälen gewesen. Wenigstens vermutete er das. Der Kamin war auch nicht in Betrieb, da es ein heißer Sommer war.

Um Harry herum war alles still. Nichts schien sich zu bewegen. Alles schlief. Langsam spürte der Junge auch, wie die Müdigkeit ihn erfasste. Es war bereits zwei Uhr am nächsten Morgen und er hatte bis jetzt noch nicht viel Schlaf gefunden. Das musste sich ändern. Schnell, aber leise ging Harry in seinen Schlafsaal, zog sich wieder bis auf die Shorts aus und legte sich ins Bett.

Eigentlich war zu erwarten gewesen, dass er noch Stunden lang nicht einschlafen konnte und über das Geschehene nachdachte, aber er war viel zu müde, um wach zu liegen. Sobald er wieder in seinen weichen Kissen lag, wanderte her hinüber ins Reich der Träume.

oOoOo

Am nächsten Morgen wäre Draco am liebsten gar nicht erst aufgestanden. Er fühlte sich wie gerädert und war viel zu müde, um sich zu bewegen. Außerdem fiel ihm die Pleite vom Abend zuvor sofort wieder ein, als er die Augen öffnete. Es war einfach nicht zu fassen! Harry Potter hatte ihm einen Korb gegeben. Der Junge wusste einfach nicht, was gut für ihn war.

Draco hatte es schließlich nicht tun wollen, weil er es selbst wollte. Das wäre ja noch schöner! Es war viel eher so, dass ihn dieses ewige Angieren von Seiten Potters tierisch nervte. Welcher Mensch konnte sich dabei schon konzentrieren? Und vielleicht würde er ja endlich damit aufhören, wenn er ihm gab, was er wollte. Es lag zwar nicht in seiner Natur die Wünsche anderer zu erfüllen, aber in dem Fall musst er wohl eine Ausnahme machen. Sonst würde es wohl nie aufhören.

"Aufstehen, Draco.", rief Blaise, einer seiner Zimmergenossen.

"Lass mich in Ruhe, Zabini.", maulte Draco zurück.

"Nicht in diesem Ton, mein Lieber.", erwiderte Blaise gut gelaunt.

"Hau ab, verdammt!"

"Du bist wirklich unausstehlich, wenn du nicht lang genug geschlafen hast!", meinte Blaise.

Auf einmal war Draco hellwach. "Woher weißt du...?"

"Dass du dich letzte Nacht davon geschlichen hast? Na hör mal."

"Bist du mir etwa gefolgt?", wollte Draco böse wissen.

Blaise ignorierte seinen Blick. "Als ob ich jemals so tief sinken würde."

Draco wurde langsam ungeduldig. "Woher weißt du es dann?!"

"Mein Lieber, du bist nicht unbedingt der Leiseste gewesen.", antwortete Blaise gelangweilt.

"Du hast mich gehört?"

"Ich habe sehr gute Ohren." Der Slytherin zeigte mit dem Zeigefinger auf sein rechtes Ohr.

Draco stöhnte auf. "Ich hasse dich wirklich, Zabini."

"Weiß ich. Ich dich doch auch.", säuselte Blaise und verließ den Schlafsaal.

Der Blonde war nun allein. Die anderen waren ebenfalls schon aufgestanden. Draco hatte noch immer keine Lust, sich zu erheben, auch wenn er jetzt sowieso nicht mehr schlafen konnte. Er ließ sich wieder rücklings in die Kissen fallen. So schwer, wie an diesem Morgen, war es ihm noch nie gefallen, sich aus dem Bett zu quälen. Unten in der Halle würde nur wieder dieser schwarzhaarige Junge mit den grünen Augen sitzen. Es war schockierend, dass er mittlerweile sogar schon seine Augenfarbe kannte.

Gestern Nacht war er sich zwischendurch ganz sicher gewesen Potter herum zu bekommen. Als er ihm etwas ins Ohr geflüstert hatte, hatte er ganz genau gespürt, dass der Körper des anderen sich angespannt hatte, und als er ihm in die Augen gesehen hatte, waren sie für eine kurze Zeit wie vernebelt gewesen.

Draco drückte sich ein Kissen aufs Gesicht, um seinen Schrei ein wenig zu dämpfen. Wie hatte Potter ihn dann nur so zurückweisen können? Schließlich war es doch er, der ihn, Draco, so sehr wollte. Da war sich der Slytherin ganz sicher. Auch wenn der andere ihm keine präzise Antwort darauf gegeben hatte.

Und jetzt sollte er sich auch noch etwas Besonderes einfallen lassen, damit dieser dumme Gryffindor sich verführen ließ?! Wie tief war er bloß gesunken?

oOoOoOo

* * *


End file.
